Doctor (FoMT)
The Doctor is an eligible bachelor in Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Doctor works at the clinic six days a week for the people of Mineral Town. He is very caring, and is very much concerned about doing a good job as a doctor. He always seems to be focused on his work, but not much else, and is often under stress to succeed. He feels frustrated with patients like Ellen and Lillia, both of whom he cannot cure. If you faint from doing too much work, you will wake up at the clinic. Elli works as a nurse and helps Doctor with his work at the clinic. Although oblivious to it, Elli has feelings for him, and she will be your rival for his affection if you play as a female character. 'Schedule'Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Doctor is at a black heart. Visit the Clinic on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday in between 9AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Doctor will introduce himself to you, and try to get you to try some medicine he's been working on. Although clearly bitter, it appears to at least be effective. You decline another drink, but he appreciates that you were willing to try his medicine and show interest. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Watched Black Heart Event, have Doctor at a purple heart. Go to the Clinic on Monday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday between 9AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Doctor has yet again brewed up another batch of medicine. This one is new and improved, and he asks if you would be interested in trying it. If you reply with, "What is it?" Doctor will allow you to try the medicine, which unfortunately, comes out with negative results. After the event, Doctor will apologize and agree that he will not get you to try any more of his medicine. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Watched previous events, and have the largest version of the rucksack with an empty slot available. Have Doctor at a blue heart. This event can be triggered any day of the week except for Wednesdays at Mineral Clinic in between 9AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Elli will let you know that Doctor has a gift he'd like to give you. Doctor will tell you he's been doing research on holistic health, and relaxation. He will give you an item that he hopes will help you relax, and he is going to keep doing research so he can help as many people as he can. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Watch all other events, have Doctor at a yellow heart or higher. Visit the Clinic on a Monday, Friday or Saturday between 9AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Doctor will confide in you about some worries he's been having. Does he make the townspeople feel uneasy? Tell Doctor, "open your heart," and he will feel much better. He thanks you, and realizes how easy it is for him to talk to you. He is going to work even harder from now on. 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelors, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelor then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Doctor and Elli, but you have Doctor at a red heart. Doctor likes you more then Elli, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event Visit Mineral Clinic on any day of the week (except for Tuesday or Wednesday) during regular clinic hours. You will see the first phase of the doctor’s rival event.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Elli will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the hospital, and Doctor will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Elli is a little disappointed that Doctor only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Elli may have feelings for him. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event If you go to Ellen's house on a Monday between 9AM and 7PM, you can watch this second event.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ellen isn't feeling well, and so Doctor has stopped by to see her. After it's determined that she probably has a cold and will need some rest, Doctor asks Ellen how her legs are. He knows that she is constantly in pain, and that he is powerless to help her, and it frustrates him. Ellen and Elli insist that Doctor is doing the best that he can which makes him feel a little better. ---- Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 2 or later in order to witness this event. If it is Year 2 or later and you've seen the other events, go to Mineral Clinic on a day that's not Tuesday or Wednesday in between 9AM and 3PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com It appears that Doctor is sick! Elli suggests that Doctor takes a day off, but he is stubborn and refuses. After all, he is the only Doctor in town! Elli tells him not to overdo it, or she will be upset with him. Doctor laughs, and comments that Elli would make a good wife someday. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 4 or later, after seeing all of the other heart events. If you've met those requirements, this event will take place on Mineral Beach in between 7PM and 10PM on a Wednesday. It cannot be Winter.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You will see Doctor approach Elli on the beach. When she asks why he's come here, he will mumble nervously about her Grandmother at first, but then admits that he loves her. Elli will be flattered as Doctor continues to explain why he wants her by his side. Elli and Doctor will get married 7 days after this event. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, your wife (or you, if you are playing MFoMT) will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that your wife/you are pregnant.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Your wife/you will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Other Events' Doctor's Family Visit Mother's Hill on a Wednesday between 8AM and 10AM.Family Memories fogu.com You'll find Doctor spending his day off at the lake, deep in thought. Doctor explains that he was thinking about his parents, who like him, also studied medicine. His parents were always busy when he was a child, but now Doctor understands why. He knows exactly how it feels to be busy, constantly caring for other people. ---- Doctor's Mistake Visit the Clinic between 1:30 and 4PM on a Tuesday.Doctor's Misdiagnosis fogu.com You'll hear Jeff arguing with Doctor as you walk in. Jeff feels as if Doctor has made a mistake, but Doctor assures him that this is not the case. When you go to speak to Jeff and Doctor, Jeff explains the situation. Years ago, Doctor tested Jeff's blood test, but now Doctor has tested him again, revealing that his first diagnosis was wrong! Doctor tries his best to apologize to Jeff for the mistake. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Elli's Studies After Elli and Doctor have gotten married, visit the clinic between 12PM and 7PM. Elli Studies Medicine fogu.com Elli is inside trying to study, but is struggling. Luckily, Doctor helps her with the part that she's stuck on. After thanking Doctor for his help, the two of them notice that you've arrived. Elli says that she's reading up on possible cures for her grandmother's legs. Encouraging Elli to keep studying will increase your friendship with her. If you tell her to give up and put her grandmother in a hospital instead, you will lose friendship points with Elli. 'Trivia' *If you become good friends with him, he will give you a recipe for Mixed Juice.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Doctors